January 5, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:05 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:08 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:09 Dragonian King hi guys 6:09 Loving77 hiii silly 6:10 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:10 Dragonian King what's up 6:10 Flower1470 I was watching the playoffs but my dad turned off the TV >:( 6:12 Dragonian King ok good lily i need help 6:12 Flower1470 ....okay 6:13 Dragonian King i wanna put some yu-gi-oh characters in zub 6:13 Flower1470 ... 6:13 Dragonian King so who are the main people so i can put them in 6:13 Flower1470 who are you and what have you done with Silly 6:13 Dragonian King TO MAKE FUN OF THEM geez what kind of insane person do you mistake me for?!? 6:14 Flower1470 :P I just finished the third season I'll PM it to you so Peep has no reason to be mad at me You are now away. 6:33 Dragonian King peep someone dies in yu-gi-oh it's whale 6:33 Loving77 yup 6:42 Dragonian King (stupidsign) You are no longer away. 6:42 Flower1470 lol 6:46 Dragonian King guess what 6:47 Loving77 what You are now away. 6:47 Dragonian King we're trying to get TTK turned into KayTask all month and by we're i mean kay and me 6:49 Loving77 that's nice 6:56 Dragonian King i hope joey dies cuz he's like, whale's great grandfather and if joey dies whale can't exist You are no longer away. 6:56 Flower1470 . . . 6:56 Dragonian King what 6:56 Flower1470 seems legit 6:57 Dragonian King my logic = if you're like a zexal character, you're their ancestor 6:57 Flower1470 LOL 6:57 Dragonian King so since joey is like whale he's whale's ancestor which means joey has to die sorry joey nothing against you but i don't want your great-grandson to exist 6:57 Flower1470 Kaiba is totally related to Kite, then. You are now away. 7:05 Dragonian King NO WAY NO WAY!!!! OMG (rflol) I'M RIGHT You are no longer away. 7:05 Flower1470 what? 7:06 Dragonian King http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/c/c1/Joeywhale.png GUYS LOOK ITS REAL (rofl) 7:07 Flower1470 that's hilarious very fuun funny* 7:07 Dragonian King it's real it's on his page 7:08 Flower1470 uh uh 7:08 Dragonian King i want to rename the pages of the zexal characters to their real names on yu-gi-oh wiki so bad :P You are now away. sooo... brb back You are no longer away. 7:59 Flower1470 wb 8:02 Dragonian King ty You are now away. 8:40 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 8:41 Flower1470 Should I just buy the house I want or wait to see what the next world has? 8:41 Dragonian King JUST BUY THE HOUSE bye peep 8:42 Loving77 Wait and see The house you want to buy is WAY to big for me :P anyways bye 8:43 Flower1470 LOL Silly Loving77 has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:09 Flower1470 I GOT MY HOUSE :D :D :D 9:09 Dragonian King woohoo (waiting) 9:10 Flower1470 try to be happy for me? 9:13 Dragonian King woohoo (stickfigure) 9:13 Flower1470 LOL You are now away. 9:43 Dragonian King i gtg bye You are no longer away. 9:43 Flower1470 Bye Dragonian King has left the chat. Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014